A Halloween Ride to Remember
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha are going to visit Scary Godmother at a new location for her party. But they run into a scary situation on the way there.


It was Halloween night in Staybrook. Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were ready for some spooky fun! This year, they decided to go as mermaids.

"I can't wait to see Scary Godmother!" Rachel said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She wore a pink corset with a green sequin mermaid tail skirt. She adjusted her starfish headpiece and put some extra touches of glitter in her curly blonde hair.

"Skully said the party was going to be held somewhere special!" Sasha said. She smoothed out her sparkly blue mermaid tail skirt and adjusted her mint green corset. She wore a seashell headpiece and pearl earrings.

"I heard! He said That instead of the Spook House, it's going to be held somewhere spookier!" Rachel said, very excited.

Sasha's enthusiasm dropped a little. "S-Spookier?"

Rachel chuckled. "Don't worry, Sasha! It's Halloween! So this will be the good kind of spooky!" She looked at her phone. "We better get going! This spookier house is located on the other side of town deep in the woods!"

The girls were all dressed up and ready to go!

* * *

"We'll be the cutest fish above the sea!" Rachel said as she and her sister walked down the block. Several boys stopped to gawk at the girls as they walked by. One of them even walked into a light post.

Rachel winked. "Told you."

"As long as we don't get the wrong kind of attention, we should be fine." Sasha said softly. As the girls walked down the street, they overheard a group of teenage girls gossiping while their brothers and sisters trick-or-treated. The sisters recognized them as girls from their neighborhood.

"I'm telling you, guys! The haunted cab is real! I saw it!" one of the girls squeaked. "It was like something out of a horror movie!"

Curious, Rachel and Sasha approached the neighbor girls. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, hey, Rachel." said the girl who was telling her friends the story. "I was just telling these guys that I saw the haunted cab!"

Sasha swallowed a little. "W-What haunted cab?!"

"It happened just as the sun set. I was on my way home getting some last minute Halloween candy for my folks to pass out when there was this fog that came out of nowhere! Then suddenly, two headlights flashed right in front of me! So I jumped out of the way and this taxi, at least I think it was a taxi, drove past me and the driver didn't have any eyeballs! Just two empty sockets!"

Rachel's eyes grew. Sasha gasped in horror.

"Yeah, I heard about this haunted cab too." said another one of the girls. "They say every Halloween night, the haunted cab drives around town and tries to run people over! Dragging their bodies inside and drives off to who knows where!"

Sasha's face turned white as a Halloween ghost. "That's it! I'm going home!" She power walked down the sidewalk until Rachel grabbed her.

"Sasha! Stop!"

"NO! I am not getting crushed by a haunted taxi!" Sasha replied in a terrified voice. "Just tell Scary Godmother I can't make it this year!"

"Sasha, you are not getting crushed by a haunted taxi! Those girls probably just made that story up to scare us! I mean, if this haunted cab is such a legend, how come we've never heard of it?"

Sasha blinked. "I...never thought about that before. But still..."

"Don't worry. I'll be right here to keep you safe." Rachel gave Sasha a reassuring hug.

Sasha hugged her sister. "Thanks, sis."

* * *

And so, Rachel and Sasha ventured outside of town and went into the woods.

"Okay, we shouldn't be that far away." Rachel said. "See? Nothing to be afraid of, sis."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sasha said. She looked around and there was no fog where a haunted taxi could run her over. Maybe that story was made up after all. Now relaxed, Sasha was actually looking forward to the party at the spookier house. It sounded a lot better than being run over by a haunted taxi.

"Oh, man! What am I gonna do?!" a man's voice caught the girls' ears. They walked over to the sound of the voice and gasped when they saw a taxi smashed into a tree. Looking at the wrecked car was a man who sounded very upset. His hands flew to his head in distress.

"Um...excuse me? Sir?" Rachel called out.

The man flinched, but kept his back turned to the girls. "Oh! Uh, hi!" He waved a gloved hand at the girls. He used his other gloved hand to try hiding his face.

"Need some help?" asked Sasha, despite the odd vibe this man was giving off. She watched the man take something out of his pocket and wrap a scarf around his head. He turned, revealing his dark sunglasses over his eyes and the scarf covered his face like he was mummified. He tried to be cool by leaning against his ruined cab.

"Uh, well, uh, that's real sweet of you, doll." said the strange stranger. "But I'll be fine. Sorry to crash the party! Ha!" he poorly joked.

The girls looked at each other. Something smelled like weird.

"Right...um, how about we call a tow truck for you?" Rachel offered. She took out her phone and pretended to dial a number.

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that!" The man insisted politely. "I may not have good reception on my phone in these parts. But I can still get-AAAAAAHHHH!" He was caught off guard when tree branches grabbed the man's arms. "BISCUITS AND GRAVESTONES!"

Sasha had used her chlorokinesis to control the tree the man crashed into. "Now, Rachel!"

Rachel went up to the man and took off the scarf and sunglasses. When she did, she let out a scream and jumped back. Sasha screamed even louder.

"HE'S A SKELETON!" Sasha shrieked.

The exposed skeleton dipped in head, sighing. "Okay, ya got me."

"A-Are you the haunted cab driver?!" asked Rachel.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" The skeleton sounded genuinely confused. "Sure, I drive a cab but it's not haunted!" He cocked his skull back. "But...I guess it would be haunted since I'm the one driving it."

"But why would you try to run people over and take their bodies away?!" Sasha squeaked.

"Wha-?! Run over people?! What are you people talking about?!" The skeleton was shocked to say the least.

"Don't play dumb! Someone told us you come out of nowhere in a fog and run people over then drag their bodies into your cab and drive away with them!" Sasha explained.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" the skeleton retorted. "I've never done anything like that! I drive here every Halloween to drop off and pick up monsters who want to party in the human world! I mean, sure I have to drag in some monsters into the cab after they've partied too hard. But I have to! It's in my contract!"

"Wait! So, you never ran anyone over?" asked Rachel.

"Never! Well...earlier today I almost hit a human when arriving from Halloween Town." the skeleton said sheepishly. "I wanted to apologize and explain but she already took off screaming."

"Ohhh..." Rachel and Sasha said. They sensed this skeleton wasn't bad after all. Sasha let the skeleton go.

"Sorry about that." Sasha said. "Guess we heard the wrong rumor."

"No sweat, Toots." The skeleton rubbed his arms. "So, are you gals witches?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, we just have special powers. We're not witches. So, what's your name?"

"Benny, short for Benjamin C. Deadman." Benny said with a tip of his hat. "So, what brings you gals out here?"

"We were on our way to a Halloween party at this spooky house here in the woods." Sasha answered.

"Wait, you mean the big shebang Scary Godmother is throwing at the old Victorian mansion?" Benny asked.

"Uh, yeah." Rachel nodded.

"I was just on my way over there! Her beau Skully Pettibone is a friend of mine and I got an invite!" Benny reached into his jacket and pulled out the same invitation Rachel and Sasha received.

"Wow! I guess we're all going to the party!" said Rachel. "See, Sasha! There's nothing to be scared of after all!"

Sasha smiled. "Yeah, nothing at all!"

A crow cawed above Sasha's head, causing her to yelp and held onto Benny. Sasha blinked and looked directly into Benny's skull.

"Yikes!" Sasha jumped back in fright.

Rachel chuckled as Sasha sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Benny adjusted his hat. "So, are we going to the party or what?!" The skeleton oozed excitement.

"You bet your busted taxi we are!" said Rachel. "Let's go!"

Sasha blinked. "But don't you think we should do something about the taxi before it starts a fire?"

"Have no fear, girls!" a familiar voice said from high over their heads. The three friends looked up and saw Scary Godmother and Skully Pettibone riding the witch's broomstick.

"Scary Godmother!" Rachel waved to the friendly Halloween witch.

"Hey, Skully!" Sasha waved both hands to the top hat wearing skeleton.

The two monsters landed on the ground and rushed to hug their human friends. "Happy Halloween, girls!" Scary Godmother warmly greeted.

"Having fun being scared?" Skully asked as he playfully tickled Sasha's sides.

"Hahahahaha! Yeahahahaha!" Sasha laughed. She broke away from the tickling and gave the skeleton a big hug.

"Skully! Long time, no scream!" Benny greeted, walking up to Skully.

"Benny!" Skully went up to his boney buddy and performed a rather unique handshake. They begin to fistbump and highfive each other, then they chestbump. "So, you've met two of our favorite humans, huh?"

"Sure did! This night's been full of surprises!" said Benny.

"It wouldn't be a great Halloween without surprises!" Scary Godmother said. She looked over at Benny's ruined taxi. Scary Godmother. She used her magic to repair the vehicle and made it good as new.

"Wow! Thanks, Scary!" Benny said, truly grateful. "Now, it's party time!"

"How about taking your taxi to the party, Benny?" Scary Godmother offered. "I added some new features!"

Eager and curious, Benny hopped into the driver's seat. He saw a few new buttons by the steering wheel. He pressed the first one and the top of the taxi vanished, making it a convertible.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Benny pushed the next button and taxi lifted itself off the ground!

"It can fly too?!" Sasha said with glee.

Benny landed the taxi back on the ground. "Who wants to take to the sky?!"

"I call shotgun!" Sasha hurried to the front seat. Rachel sat in the back and Benny had his taxi take off the ground as Scary Godmother and Skully followed them via broomstick.

* * *

The gang of Halloween friends flew over the forest and eventually made it to their destination. It was dark and spooky mansion. It was ten times spookier than the Spook House.

"Wow! This place looks sick!" Rachel said. "Perfect for a Halloween party!"

"I'll say!" Sasha fistpumped the air. "Let's rock this joint!"

Once they stepped inside the mansion, Sasha saw all the cobwebs and dust. A chill already came down her spine. "Wow! This place sure is creepy..." She chuckled nervously.

A spider dropped down in front of Rachel's face. "EEEEE!" Rachel shot back and was caught by Scary Godmother. The witch chuckled as she patted Rachel's back. "Don't worry, Sweetie. He's a friend of mine. He helped decorate with his webs."

"T-T-That's nice..." Sasha said in a meek voice. Scary Godmother and Rachel saw Sasha hiding behind Skully and Benny. "What? It's j-just a little spider..." Sasha said with a trembling voice.

Just then, a loud rattling noise echoed through the house. Sasha yelped and held onto Benny. "Uh, S-S-Skully? Is that you shaking?"

Skully shook his skull. "Not me."

"B-B-Benny?"

"I'm not shaking! You're holding onto me tight!" Benny reminded her.

Spotlights came on and shined on a band of skeletons with musical instruments. Rachel and Sasha began to cheer as the skeletons started to play. The rest of Scary Godmother's monster friends came out and began to dance.

"Awesome!" Sasha said.

Benny offered his bony hand to Sasha. "Would the lovely lady like to dance?"

Sasha smiled and politely bowed. "Yes, my good man." She and the skeleton began to boogie down as Rachel danced with Bug-A-Boo.

Scary Godmother and Skully started to cut a rug together. "Another successful Halloween!" said Skully.

"I couldn't agree more." said Scary Godmother. "Happy Halloween, Skully."

"Happy Halloween, Scary." Skully grinned. He leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with Scary Godmother.


End file.
